Cuando los personajes de SK se vuelven Hyper
by Mafaldyna
Summary: El título lo dice todo! Qué pasa cuando se ponen Hyper-? averiguenlo aquí, un poco OOC por Ren-Tao, el último y más esperado capítulo arriba
1. Capítulo 1:HoroHoro

Título original: When SK characters become Hyper. 

**Autor: **Ren-Tao.****

**Traducción: **Mafaldyna.

Cuando los personajes de SK se vuelven Hyper 

~Chapter 1 ~  

(8:00 p.m. ) Era un día normal en la casa Asakura en Tokio, Japón. La casa vieja que alojaba sólo Asakura Yoh y Kyouyama Anna ahora estaba llena por muchas personas, todos eran los amigos de Yoh: Ryu, Ren, HoroHoro, Tamao, Manta y Lyserg. Eran como una gran, y gigante feliz familia. Bueno, algo así.  

Dos shamans sostenían sus armas(uno sostenía una lanza y el otro sostuvo una tabla para surfear en la nieve) derecho, y sonaba un impacto como si ellos estuvieran peleando.  

Ren: ¡Es tu turno para ir por los comestibles! ¡Yo no voy a salir por ellos!  

El shaman chino empujo a su 'enemigo' atrás con su lanza.  

Horo-Horo: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo fui el tiempo pasado! ¡Tu no has hecho nada!  

Ren: ¡Baka, yo fui el tiempo pasado, no tu!  

Horo-Horo: ¡Nya-uh!  

De repente, alguien los interrumpió.  

Anna: Horo-Horo, es tu turno. Ahora VETE.  

Ren sonrió con una mueca afectada cuando Horo-Horo suspiró, derrotato y despacio empezó a salir del cuarto. Nadie podría oponerse a Anna, exceptúe Ren quizá.  

Anna: Ren, ve a lavar los platos.  

Ren: ¡Pero -!  

Anna disparó una luz intensa a él con la mirada, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar amenazantemente.  

Ren: Lo que sea.  

Olviden eso. Ni siquiera Ren podría oponerse a ella. Ren dejó el cuarto también, cuando Anna extendía en el suelo, en su usual pose para mirar T.V. Entretanto, Horo-Horo estaba en el supermercado, haciendo cuanto le dijeron. Miraba la lista que Anna había dado. Consiguió todo. De repente, descubrió algo. Algo en los estantes que hizo agua su boca. Chocolate... ' no heriría tener un poco', pensamiento de Horo-Horo. Empezó a amontonar a su carreta con chocolate. Era mucho más que ' un poco'. El Ainu empezó a empujar la carreta hacia el cajero. Él pagó por la comida, y salió para remontarse a la casa de Yoh. Llegó pronto y puso la mayoría de los comestibles abajo en la cocina. Todavía sostenía la bolsa que contenía todos los chocolates. Entonces, corrió a a su cuarto. Horo-Horo empezó a llenar su cara con el chocolate. Siguio comiendo y comiendo, nada lo detenía.  Pronto, sin embargo, se durmió, y unas barras del chocolate quedaron. El próximo día (cerca de las 9:00 de la mañana), todos se habían congregado en el comedor para comer. Todos excepto Horo-Horo.  

Todos: ¡Itadakimasu!  

Todos empezaron a comer. De repente, Yoh notó que  Horo-Horo no estaba presente.  

Yoh: ¿Dónde esta Horo-Horo? Él normalmente se despierta temprano.  

Ryu: Probablemente esta cansado de ir por los comestibles ayer.  

Horo-Horo: ¡Yo no estoy cansado!  

El muchacho perdido aparecio en la puerta, sonriendo. Su sonrisa era un poco.. diferente, y se veía más enérgico.  

Ren: Oy, baka, sientate y come. Horo-Horo: ¡Claro, Ren-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Saltó y se sento al lado de Ren. Todos estábamos mirándolo extrañamente.  

Manta: ¿Horo-Horo, te pasa algo...malo?  

Horo-Horo: Oh, no. ¡Yo sólo me siento EXTRA feliz hoy! ^ - ^  

A todos les apareció una gota de sudor, entonces regresaron a comer. Horo, sin embargo, no tocó su comida. En cambio, él miraba a Anna que estaba sentada al otro lado. Ella no llevaba ninguna expresión en su cara, como siempre.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Heyyyyy, qué pasa, Anna-san? ¡^ - ^ pareces malhumorada hoy, arriba esos animos! ^ - ^  

Resbaló su brazo alrededor de ella como un gesto amistoso. Todos abrieron la boca. ¡De repente, BAM! Horo-Horo paso a través de la ventana y  el patio.  

Horo-Horo: ¡Wheeeeeeee eso fue divertido! ¡^ - ^ Házlo de nuevo, Anna-san! ¡Házlo de nuevo! ^ - ^  

Todos miraban de regreso a Anna. Ella todavía no llevaba ninguna expresión. De repente, se levantó.  

Anna: Voy a salir durante algún tiempo.  

Ella salió, y todos los ojos la siguieron. Pronto, Horo-Horo asomo su cabeza a través de la ventana rota.  

Horo-Horo: Hey todos, quieren jugar? ^ - ^  

Todos: -_ - '  

Horo-Horo: ¡Ya sé, vamos a luchar!!!!!!!  

Él brincó dentro, y asió su blanco... Qué era Lyserg.  

Lyserg: ¡AH!!!!!!! Bajenmelo! ¡Bajenmelo!  

Yoh, Ryu y Manta  intentaban echar fuera a Horo-Horo de Lyserg.  

Ren: Está perdido.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Perdido que? ^ - ^  

Ren no contestó, y en una llamarada Horo-Horo estaba al lado de él.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Perdiste algo? ¡Huuhhhh????Digame, Ren-chan!  

Ren: ¡No me llames Ren-chan!  

Horo-Horo: ¡Dígame lo que perdió!!!!!  

Mientras golpeaba un lado de Ren, un nervio aparecía en la cabeza del shaman chino. Todos miraban jadeantemente. Horo-Horo lo golpeaba de nuevo.  

Ren: ¡Detente!  

Horo-Horo: Digameeeeeeeeee!!! ^ - ^  

¡GOLPE GOLPE! Más nervios aparecían.  

Ren: ¡Yo dije detente o sino!  

¡GOLPE! ¡PUÑETAZO!  

Horo-Horo: ¡YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Horo-Horo estaba volando cuando desapareció en un centello. Todos tenían una gota de sudor de nuevo ^^U. De repente...  

Horo-Horo: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Él saco su cabeza debajo la mesa.  

Yoh: ¡GAH! ¡Cómo volvio aquí?!  

Horo-Horo: Yo quiero ir a patinar!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Él agarró Manta y corrió fuera la puerta.  

Manta: ¡AYUDA!  

Amidamaru: ¡Manta-dono!  

Yoh: ¡Nosotros tenemos que salvarlo! ¡Yo no sé lo que le pasó a Horo-Horo, pero podría herir a Manta! ¡Vamos!  

Ryu, Tamao, Lyserg, Amidamaru y todos los otros espíritus siguieron a Yoh y empezaron a buscar Horo-Horo y Manta.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Ooh, esto parece ser una área bastante buena para patinar, ne Manta? ^ - ^  

Manta estaba tado y amordazado, y Horo-Horo lo sostenía bajo su brazo. Los dos estaban estando de pie encima de una colina empinada.  

Horo-Horo: ¡Vamonos! ^ - ^  

Dejó caer Manta en la tierra, después se puso de pie en él cuand se empujó fuera del precipicio. Estaban resbalando abajo... Muy muy rápidamente.  

Horo-Horo: Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!! Esto es DIVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Manta: ¡Mphhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

A la base de la colina, Yoh y los otros llegaron. Lyserg estaba de pie adelante, y levantó su brazo derecho. Su péndulo de cristal se disparó y se dirigió hacia Horo - Horo y Manta.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Huh? ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Él saltó inmediatamente fuera de Manta, hacia el lado de la colina. Manta chocó contra Lyserg y el resto, y aterrizaron en un montón de tierra.  

Yoh: ¡Horo-Horo se ha ido!  

De hecho, Horo-Horo estaba en ninguna parte a la vista.  

Ryu: ¡Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que destruya el pueblo!  

Lyserg: No, yo pienso que él regresó a su casa Yoh.  

Yoh: ¡Él esta buscando a alguien...... Uh-oh!  

Todos se miraron.  

Todos: ¡REN!  

En la casa de Askakura, Ren estaba mirando T.V. porque él no tenía nada más para hacer. Pronto,  se aburrió y  decidio subir a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y caminó dentro, no notando que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta... De repente, él fue agarrado por detrás.  

Ren: ¡Qué demonios -?!  

En una llamarada, se encontraba atado a una silla, y Horo-Horo estaba  de pie delante de él.  

Ren: ¡Baka, dejame ir!  

Horo-Horo no contestó. En cambio, él sacó...  chocolate. Varias barras de chocolate.  

Ren: ¡Qué demonios vas a hacer, bastardo?!  

Horo-Horo: ¡Abra, Ren-chan!  

Y empezó a llenar la boca de Ren con chocolate. Ren intentó no tragarlos, pero no tenía ninguna opción. Horo-Horo, entretanto simplemente estaba riéndose ruidosamente. De repente, Horo-Horo se desmayó, así como Yoh y compañía entraron precipitadamente en el cuarto.  

Yoh: ¡Ren! ¡Horo-Horo!  

Ellos se acercaron rápidamente primero Horo-Horo y lo examinaron. Él abrió sus ojos pronto.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Uhh.. que pasó?  

Ryu: ¿Recuerda usted algo?  

Horo-Horo: Yo sólo recuerdo haber comido demasiado chocolate, entonces yo me dormí.  

Manta: ¡Ninguna maravilla!  

Todos: ¿Huh?  

Manta: ¡Se puso hyper debido al chocolate!  

Todos miraron a Ren que todavía estaba atado a la silla . Su cabeza se encontraba arqueada hacia abajo, así que ellos no podían ver su cara, pero él estaba tirando bruscamente.  

Yoh: ¿Ren, estás bien?  

TIRON -  TIRON...  

Manta: ¿Uhh... Ren?  

Ren empezó riéndose suavemente... después empezó a volverse más ruidosamente. Todos se miraban, desconcertados. Entonces...  

Ren: El chocolate es tan dulce..  

Él miró hacia arriba, y todos abrieron la boca.

×Notas: Bueno primero que nada deben imaginar por lo de arriba que esta es sólo una traducción. El original lo encontraran en la sección de inglés. Cualquier comentario pueden poner el review aquí y me encargaré que el autor los vea. O bien podrían comunicarse con él ustedes mismos poniendo el review en el fanfic en inglés solo que de preferencia en ese idioma. Es importante que pongan su opinión para saber si quieren que siga traduciéndolo. 

Ahora contestaré reviews de mis otros fanfics:

"Las fantasías de Yoh" 

**~**Tarami:enserio? Pues me gustaría leer alguno, espero que os publiques. 

**~**Sakkuri:Oh! Gracias por seguir el fanfic desde el comienzo y por tus reviews que me animaron mucho. No creo que sea mi último fanfic de SK así que pronto me verás por ahí también sólo que primero tengo que terminar otro que tengo por ahí.

~Anna Diethel Asakura: Que bueno que te gustará gracias por tus reviews!

~Pettite-Girl: Enserio lo crees? Es un honor para mí q' lo consideres así (debo admitir q' una parte de mi ya lo sabía pero q' se le va a hacer). Tengo una gran boca será mejor q' me calle U_U  Arigatou!

~En general: Os agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron desde principio a fin y les gusto. 

"Voy a ser Shaman King" 

**~**Anna kaoru asakura himura: jeje me encanto tu review, hace mucho lo pusiste pero no había tenido tiempo para contestar U_U y sobre lo de locuaza bueno eso es inevitable pero resulta agradable sigue así ^^

**~**Lourdes Ariki: si lo de los capítulos estoy intentando hacerlos más largos pero cuando se escribe bien las personas siempre piden por más ñakakñaka (si, claro). Bueno no me creas pero...

Al fin que todos estamos locos!!****


	2. Capítulo 2:Ren

Título original: When SK characters become Hyper. 

**Autor: **Ren-Tao.****

**Traducción: **Mafaldyna.

Cuando los personajes de SK se vuelven Hyper 

~ Capítulo 2 ~  

La cara que  vieron delante de ellos no era definitivamente Ren Tao... Seguro, eran los mismos ojos dorados, la piel pálida... Pero.. Uno, Ren estaba sonriendo..  Nota: SONRIENDO, no SONRIENDO SARCASTICAMENTE (ya saben la mueca d un lado)... hay una diferencia grande. Estaba como un niño en una tienda del dulce. Y se mostraron sus ojos, en lugar de mostrar frialdad y misterio, con excitación de alegría. Enfréntelo.. Ren estaba hyper.  

Ryu: Woah..  

Horo-Horo: ¿Estaba yo así cuándo yo era el hyper?  

¡Todos (excepto Ren, por supuesto..): SI!  

Gota de Horo-Horo.  

Ren: ¡El chocolate es tan dulce!  

Lyserg: Sí - REN - es -dulce - ahora  CALMATE.  

Un golpe de Horo-Horo a él en la cabeza.  

Horo-Horo: ¡Él esta HYPER, no apunto de tener una depresión nerviosa, tu el idiota!  

Lyserg frotó su cabeza donde Horo-Horo le había pegado y estaba mirandolo como tirano fieras dagas a él. El grupo esperó que Ren hiciera algo, bueno... LOCO, pero él apenas se sentaba allí sonriendo como un idiota.  

Ryu: Wow, para un hyper tipo, seguro esta increíblemente calmado -  

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una silla que pega la tierra. Efectivamente, Ren se había desatado milagrosamente y la silla se cayó de espaldas cuando él se ponía de pie.  

Ren: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^ yo soy Ren! Cuál es tu nombre?! ^ - ^  

El grupo se miro el uno al otro y decidió seguir el juego, así que se presentaron uno por uno. Sin embargo, cuando Manta estaba a punto de introducirse...  

Ren: WAMPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Saltó e intentó colgarse en Manta, pero Yoh se puso en el camino y Ren chocó con él, y lo derribó.  

Yoh: ¡Aaaagh.. Corran! *_ *  

Yoh se desmayó por ninguna razón clara pero el resto cabeceo y empezó corriendo.  

Ren: ¡Esperen!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^ yo también quiero juegar! ^ - ^  

Él detrás, pero pronto ellos desaparecieron de su vista.  

Ren: ¡Esconda y busca! Mi juego favoritoooooooo!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Él corrió abajo los escalones, esperando encontrar a alguien así como Anna había entrado. Ellos se miraron en silencio por un momento y entonces...  

Ren: Un COMPAÑERO DE JUEGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Él saltó abajo los escalones y procedió a colgarse a Anna, pero ella se movio de manera que él chocó con el suelo. Sin embargo, pudo agarrar su pierna.  

Anna: .. Creo que yo saldré de nuevo...  

Ren: PERO yo NECESITO a UN COMPAÑERO DE JUEGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Un nervio aparecía en su cabeza cuando le dio un puntapiés a Ren y salio volando al sofá. Salió inmediatamente por la puerta después de eso. Ella estaba fuera en el patio, cuando de repente una burbuja cayó encima de ella, y quedo atrancada dentro de ella.  

Anna: ¡Qué -?!  

Hao: ¡Anna! ¡Bienvenida a la fiesta!  

Anna echo una mirada alrededor y vio el resto de la banda: Ryu, Lyserg, Manta, Horo- Horo, Tamao e incluso Yoh estaban iguales en burbujas.  

Anna; ¡Por qué estas aquí, Hao?!  

Hao: Yo sólo me sentía con ganas de venir a mi casa.Esta ES la Casa de los Asakura, no es así?  

Anna le dio la mirada fija más fría que ella podría mostrar.  

Anna: ¡.. Sal de aquí!  

Hao: Geez, alguien está teniendo un día malo...  

Ryu:(llorando tipo anime) Vamos a morir!  

Yoh: ¡Anímate, Ryu! Todavía esta Ren -  

Cerro su boca, y esperó que Hao no lo hubiera oído. Sin embargo, él lo hizo, fuerte y claro.  

Hao: Ah, sí, esta todavía ese pequeño cabeza de-tiburón, no es así?  

Sonrió, cuando de repente alguien estalló detrás de él....  

Ren: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Hao, por primera vez tenida mostrada sorpresa en su cara, busco alrededor y retrocedió, hasta que comprendio que era Ren.  

Hao: ¡Tú -! ¡De-dónde salio?!  

Yoh: ¡Ve, Ren!  

Manta: ¡Golpealo!  

Ren: Golpear a quién? ^ - ^  

Miró de nuevo a Hao que todavía estaba sorprendido. Por supuesto, quién no se sorprendería viendo a un muchacho con una mirada de gozo su cara?  

Ren: ¡Hola, yo soy Ren! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ^ - ^  

Hao:  ¬_¬ ...Qué le paso a este?  

Todos los demás excepto Horo-Horo (Y Ren):...... .Azúcar  

Todos tiraron una mirada intensa a Horo-Horo.  

Horo-Horo: ¡Qué?!  

Una gota de sudor por parte de Hao.  

Hao: Ah.. Ninguna maravilla..  

Ren: CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?! ^ - ^  

Hao: Es uhhhh... Hao.  

Ren: ¿Cómo que? ^ - ^  

Hao: ¿Huh?  

Hao: ¡Es mi nombre!  

Ren: Su nombre es Hao?! ^ - ^  

Él estalló en risa, mientras un tinte de rojo aparecía en las mejillas de Hao, y una marca de tensión aparecía en su cabeza.  

Hao: ¡No ES COMICO!  

Horo-Horo: Woah..  

Ryu: ¡Ren esta condenado! ¡T_T Todos lo estamos!  

Ren dejó de reírse finalmente y miraba Hao.  

Ren: ¿Cuál es su nombre entero? ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Asakura Hao!  

Ren pestañeó.  

Ren: ¿Asakura... Hao?  

De repente, Ren se levanto en el aire. Todos miraron, cuando de repente Ren estaba en los hombros de Hao, y Hao estaba en un traje de la vaca.  

Ren: ¡Vaca de Asakura! ^ - ^  

Todos nos caímos de nuevo, mientras un nervio empezó haciendo estallar fuera de la cabeza de Hao.  

Hao: ¡Por qué usted pequeño -!  

Él se deshizo del traje de vaca y empezó a perseguir a Ren alrededor del patio, olvidándose que él era un Shaman y todo. Todos ^^U.  

Yoh: Éste está volviéndose el día más raro de mi vida. O_o  

Todos miraban como Hao perseguía a Ren alrededor en círculos. De repente, Hao tropezó con una piedra, y Ren agarró sus pantalones para impedirle que pegara contra la tierra.. Sin embargo, eso tuvo un efecto inesperado.... Hao quedo en sus boxers.  

Todos: los o_O(demasiado sorprendidos para hablar)  

Ren: Se mira graciosooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Ren empezó riéndose de nuevo, sosteniendo los pantalones de Hao. Hao se levantó, ruborizándose y los tomo fuera de las manos de Ren.  

Hao: ¡Grrr.... Esto es! ¡Me voy! ¡Yo vendré aquí.. En otro tiempo! ¡... Cuando ÉL ya no ESTE hyper!  

Y en una neblina de humo, Hao desapareció, junto con las burbujas que habían entrampado a Yoh y co. ¡Ren todavía estaba ocupado riéndose, hasta... BONK! Él se desmayó de repente. Todos miraron, y vieron a la hermana mayor de Ren, Tao Jun detrás de él, sosteniendo un martillo de juguete chirriante. Ella suspiró.  

Jun: Yo espero que hayan aprendido su lección, chicos. Nunca EN LA VIDA alimente con azúcar a Ren.  

Todos ^^U (poner la cara es más fácil).  

Yoh: Espere un minuto.. Cómo llego aquí desde China???  

Jun: Yo tenía un presentimiento que Ren estaba hyper, y tome el avión más rápido aquí. Bien, ahora yo estoy por irme. ¡Ja(Adiós)!  

Y después se fue,mientras los demás miraban fijamente a la nada. Pensaron que había terminado, que la 'HYPER enfermedad' que había afectado a dos personas se había ido. Pero ohhh... Estaban equivocados. MUY equivocados de hecho.  

~OWARI ~   

×Notas: Acaso alguien más será víctima del chocolate? (tan delicioso T-T), sigan leyendo y lo sabrán.

Aquí un dato curioso sobre SK y El Señor de los Anillos: 

Anna Asakura en élfico se dice Luthien Tinuviel los fanáticos de el señor de los anillos deben saber quien es ella.  

Si lo sé mi ociosidad me lleva a hacer cosas que ni al caso con mi tiempo. U_U, jjejee ^^(q' cambio). 

**~**Hiyo: aquí te va la traducción del capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3:Lyserg

Título original: When SK characters become Hyper. 

**Autor: **Ren-Tao.           ****

**Traducción: **Mafaldyna.

Cuando los personajes de SK se vuelven Hyper 

~ Capítulo 3 ~  

Un enfadado Hao atravesaba las calles de Funbari. Apenas venia de la residencia Asakura/Kyouyama, donde fue totalmente humillado y avergonzado por un sumamente hyper Tao Ren.  

Hao: ¡Pequeño mocoso tonto... Ahora mi reputación se ha estropeado!  

Hao se detuvo delante de un farol, y de repente lo abrazó y empezó a llorar lágrimas tipo anime.  

Hao: ¡...Todo lo que quería era que cambiaran mis dólares a yenes! ¡No es mi culpa que yo siempre tenga que hacer una gran y algo mala aparición!  

Pensó por un momento  

Hao: ...Hmmmm, bueno, quizá lo es...  

Continuó sollozando silenciosamente, cuando de repente...  

Hao: ¿Huh?  

Miró, y delante de él, unas tiendas lejos, estaba un banco, y había una señal en la puerta que distintivamente decía...  

Hao: ¡Intercambio extranjero AQUI! ¡... Sí! ¡Puedo cambiar mis dólares! ^ - ^  

Rápidamente metió su mano en su bolsillo (si, él se puso sus pantalones después de que él dejó la residencia Asakura) para conseguir su cartera. Pero... no estaba allí.  

Hao: ¿Eh????  

~Flashback de hyper Ren tirano los pantalones de Hao fuera de su sitio. Una cartera negra cae de el, pero nadie lo nota ~  

Hao pensó por un momento, entonces clamó...  

Hao: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Y empezó golpeando su cabeza en el farol, cuando las personas pasaban por ahí y lo miraban extrañamente.  

Hao: ¡Tonto, tonto, TONTO! ¡Ahora qué se supone que deba hacer?!  

Él continuó golpeando su cabeza en el poste de la lámpara, hasta...  

Opacho: ¿Por qué está dando Hao-sama con su cabeza a un poste?  

El  pequeño Opacho caminó hasta Hao que ahora tenía su cara aplastada contra el poste.  

Hao: ... Perdí mi cartera, Opacho..  

Opacho: ¿Por qué está Hao-sama enfadado sobre eso?  

Hao: ¡No lo entiendes Opacho?! Nosotros no podremos volver a Hokkaido (dónde están quedándose)! Tendremos que dormir en un montón de basura! ¡Tendremos que comer... (hizo muecas) la comida chatarra!  

Hao empezó a sollozar de nuevo.  

Opacho: ¡No se preocupe, Hao-sama! ¡Opacho tiene un plan!  

Después, en un campo abandonado, Opacho estaba intentando hacer una tienda mientras Hao se sentaba delante de un fuego.  

Opacho: ¿.. Así que Hao-sama dejó su cartera en la casa de Yoh? ¿Por qué no Hao-sama  va allí y la consigue?  

Hao: ¡De ninguna manera, Opacho! ¡Yo no quiero enfrentar a otro idiota hyper!  

Opacho: ¡No se preocupe, Hao-sama y Opacho estarán seguros aquí!  

Hao: ¡Eso espero, Opacho... Pero todavía.. COMO VOY yo a VOLVER A HOKKAIDO??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Y todos en Funbari oyeron su arranque..  

~  

Entretanto, en la casa de Asakura, la banda estaba reunida en el comedor, apaciblemente comiendo la cena. Ren sostenía una bolsa de hielo al lado de su cabeza, donde un grande chichón se había formado cuando Jun le pegó con el martillo chirriante de juguete.  

Ryu: ¿... Cómo esta ese golpe, Ren?  

Ren: ... No es tu asunto...  

Desde el accidente del chocolate, Ren se había puesto a la defensiva... Mientras, Horo-Horo  era el mismo viejo Horo-Horo, excepto que se estaba riéndo mucho desde eso, sobre todo siempre que él viera a Ren (porque recordaría el incidente del chocolate).. De hecho, Horo-Horo empezó a reirse disimuladamente de nuevo.. Así  Ren le pego en la cabeza.  

Ren: ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!  

Horo-Horo: ¡Es tu culpa por no estar en guardia cuando yo lo embosqué y le alimenté con chocolate!  

Ren: ¡Es tu culpa por comprar chocolate en primer lugar!  

Los dos empezaron disputando de nuevo.  

Yoh: hey amigos, tranquilícense...  

Manta: Saben, se llaman fuertes, pero probablemente no son TAN fuertes, desde que ceden inmediatamente ante el chocolate..  

Pobre de Manta se arrepintió de lo que dijo inmediatamente.  

Ren y Horo-Horo: ¡QUÉ DIJISTE??????!!!!!!!!!  

Manta: ¡N-nada! Yo simplemente estaba diciendo -  

Horo-Horo: Nos llamaste debiles..  

Ren: Tu... bastardo...  

Ren y Horo-Horo: ¡VAS A PAGAR!!!!!!!!!  

Ambos sacaron varias barras de chocolate (si, sin la envoltura.. Sólo chocolate llano) de la nada, y los tiraron a Manta quien se agachó, y el chocolate le pegó a Ryu y se roció por su camisa.  

Ryu: ¡Por qué ustedes -!  

Él saco algunos chocolates, y lo mismo hizo Manta, y ambos tiraron el chocolate a Ren y Horo-Horo. Desgraciadamente, debido a su mala puntería, el chocolate pegó y roció en el pelo de Tamao.  

Tamao: ¡EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Los ojos de Tamao quemaron con enojo, cuando ella sacó algo de chocolate también... Y pronto una lucha de comida de chocolate estaba sucediendo.  

Yoh: ¡Oyyy, todos ustedes detenganse!  

Lyserg: Yoh tiene la razón. ¡Ustedes estan fuera de control!  

Lyserg estaba de pie en la mesa, sus brazos levantados. Todos los que sostenían chocolate se miraron los unos a los otros, después - SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El chocolate restante se roció ahora en Lyserg. Su pelo, cara, y ropa estaba ahora llena de chocolate-y. Lyserg se cayó de espaldas y se desmayó en la mesa. Todos reasumieron su lucha, hasta que Anna entro.  

Anna: ¡ALTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

De hecho, todos se helaron.  

Anna: ¡Limpien este enredo AHORA!  

.... Y todos suspiraron y empezaron a limpiar el cuarto. Horo-Horo y Ren estaban intentando despertar a Lyserg.  

Ren: ¡Lyserg!  

Horo-Horo: ¡Lyserg, despierta maldición!  

Lyserg abrió sus ojos ancho, mientras miraba fijamente las caras de Ren y Horo-Horo.  

Lyserg: uh que foo fum Hao. (Salió de todo inentendible porque su cara entera estaba cubierta con chocolate)  

Ren: ¿Eh?  

Horo-Horo: ¿Queeeeee?  

De repente, los ojos de Lyserg se habían convertido en aberturas, y  se reía tontamente. Entonces, él saltó hacia sus pies y empezó a ondear sus brazos. Todos en el cuarto lo miraban intensamente ahora.  

Lyserg: Fers Hao?! Fers Hao?! (todavía cubierto por chocolate)  

Yoh: ¿Lyserg, qué estas diciendo??  

Lyserg miro a la tierra, y limpió la mayoría del chocolate fuera de su cara. Cuando miró hacia arriba, todos los ojos se ensancharon.. Porque él tenía... OJOS-ESTRELLADOS (la cosa del anime donde un carácter tiene estrellas en los ojos)!  

Lyserg: ¡Me voy! ¡Yo tengo que encontrar Hao! ^ - ^  

Y entonces Lyserg corrió y saltó fuera por la ventana, ignorando el hecho que todavía sus ropas y pelo estaban cubiertos con chocolate, y había también un poco en su cara.  

Ryu: Él esta..  

Yoh: Hyper...  

Y todos ellos(excepto Manta y Anna) empezaron a reírse.  

Manta: ¡Esperen un momento amigos, Lyserg dijo que iba a encontrar Hao.. Si él lo hace, entonces él puede hacer algo malo como MATAR a Hao!  

Ren: A quién le importa?  

Manta: Pero... Pero que si es HAO quien mata a Lyserg?  

Horo-Horo: Oh.. Tienes razón...  

Todos tenían ojos de puntos  ·.·, después...  

Ryu: ¡LYSERG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Ryu saltó fuera por la ventana y procedió a ir y buscar por Lyserg.  

Yoh: Oh, vale... Supongo que debemos ir y buscar por él...  

Y todos los presentes suspiraron, y dejaron el cuarto.  

Mientras tanto...  

Hao: Estoy hambriento... Huh?  

Hao notó algo corriendo hacia él... 'Eso' tenía pelo verde con.. castaño sombrero de detective en el... lo proceso, y finalmente comprendió lo que era, entonces el pánico comenzo.  

Hao: ¡Oh no! ¡Otro hyper! _   

Opacho: ¡El hyper  está  más cercano, Hao-sama!  

Hao estaba a punto de correr, pero era demasiado tarde. La 'cosa' se había atado hacia su parte de atrás.  

Hao: ¡Gah!!!!!! es él.. Ese muchacho que quiere vengarse de mí!  

Lyserg: ¡Lyserg no quiere venganza en Hao-sama! ¡Lyserg quiere ayudar a Hao- sama!  

Hao: Él esta definitivamente hyper... -_ - '  

Opacho: ¡Hao-sama!  

Hao: ¡QUÉ, Opacho?!  

Opacho: ¡Lyserg está copiando la manera de Opacho de hablar! ¡Wah! T_T  

Opacho empezó a llorar.  

Hao: ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡hiciste llorar a Opacho!  

Lyserg: ¡Pero Lyserg quiere hablar como Opacho, para que Lyserg pueda reemplazar a Opacho y pueda ser el ayudante personal de Hao-sama! ^ - ^  

Opacho continuó llorando.  

Hao: ¡No puedes! Eres demasiado...ummmm... Alto!  

Hao ^^U, entonces los ojos de Lyserg se llenaron de lágrimas.  

Lyserg: ¡Pero Lyserg quiere hacerlo! ¡Lyserg ama a Hao-sama mucho (no ese tipo de amor, enfermos...)!!!!!  

Hao: Pero -  

Yoh: ¡Detente ahí, Hao!  

Lyserg y Opacho dejaron de llorar y ellos, y Hao, se volvieron a ver Yoh y la banda.  

Horo-Horo: ¡Devuélvenos a Lyserg, bastardo!  

Hao: ¡Pero yo no hice -!  

Lyserg se descolgo de la espalda de Hao.  

Lyserg: ¡Lyserg protegerá a Hao-sama entonces Hao-sama hará a Lyserg el ayudante de Hao- sama!  

Opacho: ¡Lyserg no puede copiar cómo habla Opacho! ¡Lyserg dice ' Hao-sama ' demasiado!  

Lyserg y Opacho empezaron disputando. Todos los demás el ^^U.  

Ryu: ¿Por qué diablos está hablando Lyserg así?  

Manta: Él esta hyper, recuerdas -_ -? También es por eso qué Lyserg quiere unirse a Hao de repente.  

Ryu: Oh, sí...  

De repente él comprendió por qué estaba allí.  

Ryu: ¡Tomaste a mi Lyserg, Hao! ¡Y estropeaste su inglés!  

Hao: ¡No, yo no lo hice!  

Ryu: ¡.. Y lo va a pagar! (Manta: -_ - ' Él no está escuchando..)  

Ryu estaba a punto de atacar a Hao cuando Lyserg caminó delante de él (Hao).  

Lyserg: ¡Lyserg no permitirá a Ryu herir a Hao-sama!  

Ryu abrió la boca.  

Ryu: ¡Qué vamos a hacer ahora!  

Ren: Tch... no estabas escuchando el plan?  

Ryu: ¿Qué plan???  

Horo-Horo: Para que regrese el viejo Lyserg, nosotros tenemos que usar...  

Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo y Manta: ¡SAL!  

Ryu: Sal??? -_ -  

Yoh sacó una arma que lucía realmente falsa .  

Anna: Eso es correcto. El arma que Yoh sostiene esta llena con sal mezclada con agua. Lyserg sólo tiene que tragar algo de eso, y él volvera a la normalidad.  

Lyserg: Ése es un buen plan, pero...  

Lyserg sacó una pistola (no, no es una arma de los soldados-X-----[los cuales detesto]).  

Lyserg: ¡El arma de Lyserg estaba llena con chocolate fundido, y es más fuerte que el arma de Yoh! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Todos ^^U.  

Yoh: ¡Tendremos que encontrar quien es el más fuerte entonces! ¡YAH!!!!!!!!  

Yoh apretó el gatillo, y la sal acuosa empezó a rociarse.  

Lyserg: ¡YAHHHH!!!!!!!!  

El chocolate salió fuera de su arma, y le pegó a la sal acuosa. Todos miraban como la sal acuosa de Yoh predominaba al chocolate de Lyserg. Lyserg vio esto y saltó fuera del camino, accidentalmente dejando caer su arma. Ren la cogió.  

Yoh: ¡Usted va volver a ser normal ahora, Lyserg!  

Yoh apuntó su arma a Lyserg.  

Lyserg: Grrr...  

De repente, Lyserg agarró a Anna y apunto su péndulo a su cuello.  

Yoh: ¡Anna!  

Lyserg: ¡Yoh debe dar el arma de Yoh a Lyserg, y Ren debe dar el arma de Lyserg a Lyserg o sino  Anna terminara herida! ¡Entonces, Lyserg rociará a Yoh, Ryu, Ren, Horo - Horo, Manta y Tamao, y Yoh, Ryu, Ren, Horo-Horo, Manta y Tamao se volverán hyper para siempre!!!!!!! Entonces, Hao-sama gobernará el mundo con Lyserg al lado de Hao-sama! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Todos ^^U.  

Horo-Horo: Eso efectivamente fue largo.. -_ - '  

Ren: No entendí nada de lo que dijo... -_ - '  

Anna: Bien, hyper-muchacho. ¡Te doy UNA oportunidad para conseguir tus cochinas manos fuera de mí, O SINO!  

Lyserg sólo sonrió.  

Lyserg: HAHAHA!!!!! Qué va a hacer Anna si Lyserg no lo hace?  

Todos vieron un nervio pulsando en la cabeza de Anna, y abrieron la boca.  

Hao: No mire, Opacho... Incluso yo SOY demasiado joven para ver esto...  

Hao y Opacho miraron lejos.  

De repente...  

¡BAM! ¡CHOQUE! ¡SPLAT! ¡KABOOM!  [me suena a batman, la serie]  

Anna desempolvó sus manos y miro a Yoh y co que estaban mirando fijamente a ella tontamente.  

Anna: ¡Bien, que están esperando?! vamos a casa!  

Todos cabecearon y empezaron su camino a casa, después de detenerse y agarrar a Lyserg quien tenía varios golpes en la cabeza, algunos huesos torcidos y unos dientes rotos. Después de que se fueron...  

Hao: Hombre.. Eso fue raro...  

Opacho: ¡Opacho está de acuerdo con Hao-sama!  

Hao sonrió a su pequeño 'asistente'.  

Hao: Opacho, eres realmente el único que puede hablar así, sabes?  

Opacho: ¡Opaco sabe, y está orgulloso de eso! ¿.. Hao-sama?  

Hao: ¿Sí?  

Opacho: ¿Qué paso con la cartera de Hao-sama?  

Hao pensó por un momento, entonces..  

Hao: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TODAVIA NO TENGO MI CARTERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  

~Owari ~

× Notas: Qué pasará después? Alguien más será victima? Hao recuperará su cartera? Sigan leyendo y manden reviews de lo contrario no lo sabrán. Pueden hacer sus suposiciones de quien será el próximo.

Pongan reviews para saber que lo leen porque después de todo no tiene caso seguir subiendo algo que nadie lee. Aunque también ha habido algunos problemas porque no se suben los reviews. Ya van varios que me llegan a mi e-mail pero no se actualizan aquí. 

Notas del autorà  ( )

Notas de la traductora à  []

Ahora los reviews: 

~Marineneko: si es lamentable que algunos chistes no se puedan entender como la parte del nombre de Hao. Pero aquí va la siguiente traducción que la disfrutes ^^

~fiori-party: jeje exacto viva el chocolate! Y el siguiente fue...Lyserg! 

~Coppelia: oh! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tu review fue uno de los que me llego a mi mail pero no apareció aquí, lo leí y sobre la traducción, si esta algo literalmente pero la verdad que no le quería cambiar nada al original. Aún así gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, intentare traducir el próximo capítulo un poco mejor espero me des tu opinión. 

~AnNiTa(): quién será el próximo? Tendrás que leer para saber. En este capítulo no fue Anna pero quién sabe hay sorpresas más adelante. 

El último review que me llego de "Las fantasías de Yoh"

~Andy-chan: Si un poco cursi pero que esperabas esta en la categoría de romance y por lo general así son. También estoy intentando mejorar los capítulos para hacerlos más largos en mi próxima historia. 


	4. Capítulo 4:Pilica, Tamao y Ryu

Título original: When SK characters become Hyper. 

**Autor: **Ren-Tao.****

**Traducción: **Mafaldyna.

Cuando los personajes de SK se vuelven Hyper 

~Capítulo 4~  

En la casa Asakura, todo estaba callado. Ningún sonido había salido de ella durante un par de días.. Por qué? Bien, ya habían sido afectadas 3 personas por chocolate, y el dueño de la casa, Anna (incluco si ES más la casa de Yoh) había prohibido todo tipo de dulce en la casa. Básicamente, todo lo que tenía azúcar. La itako no quería arriesgarse teniendo otra víctima del chocolate.  

Aparte de eso, nadie estaba permitido a hablar.. en lo absoluto... Anna no quería que ninguna lucha hiciera erupción, así que nadie será PROVOCADO a usar chocolate.. puede parecer raro, pero Anna había tenido bastante de la rusticidad. Así, todo había cambiado... Todo se puso absolutamente aburrido.  

.. Oh sí, y aparte del no regla de no hablar,los arrendatarios de la casasólo estaban permitidos a beber agua.. No molestaron haciendolo, pero pronto, uno tenía algo que decir sobre eso.. Pueden suponer quién es ya?  

Estaban reunidos para otro desayuno silencioso a la mesa..  

Finalmente, uno de ellos estallo. El resto estaban cercanos de hacerlo también.  

Ren: ¡ES TODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Ren golpeo su vaso que contenía agua, contra la mesa.  

Todos los demás: ¡SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

El tongari enfadado se puso de pie.  

Ren: ¡Yo ya no puedo tomar de esto!  

Todos lo miraban.  

Ren: ¡Yo entiendo el silencio, y el no al azúcar y todo, pero yo... Necesito.. LECHE!!!!!!!!!!!  

Uno habría pensado que los otros lo apoyarían y también se sublevarían, pero..... Anna picó a Ren antes de que él pudiera animarlos a hacerlo.  

Anna: ¡Cállate!  

Ren: ¡No, TÚ callate! ¡YO... NECESITO... LECHE!!!!!!!!!!! Y si yo no consigo nada, entonces me voy!!!!!!!!!  

¡Después... el GOLPE!  

Anna: ¡Entonces QUÉDATE AFUERA!  

Al pobre shaman le habían dado de puntapiés para afuera.. Se puso de pie y desempolvó su ropa. Empezó a refunfuñar.  

Ren: Estúpido.. Como si esas reglas representarán una diferencia...  

De repente...  

Pilica: ¡Hola, Ren!  

Ren: ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  

Pilica: ¡Vine a visitar a mi hermano!  

De repente, una idea muy mala había hecho explosión en la mente de Ren.  

Ren: Pilica...  

Pilica: ¿Huh?  

Ren sacó el arma del chocolate que Lyserg tenía, cuando él estaba hyper.  

Ren: ¡COMA ESTO!  

Él la roció con el. Ella fue golpeada directo en la cara, y se cayó de espaldas. Después,  se despertó.  

Pilica: ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo tirada aquí fuera?  

Su voz sonó muy calmada.  

Ren: Ella.. No esta... Hyper?  

Pilica: Tengo que apresurarme y empezar la huelga?  

Ren: ¿Huelga???  

Pilica: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué más estaría yo aquí? ¡Yo voy a empezar una huelga para acabar con todo el entrenamiento áspero implicado con los shamanes! ^ - ^  

Ren: Hyper...  

Pilica: Hmmm... Ahora cómo voy a convencer a los otros a unirseme?  

Ren: ¡Ummm.. Use esto!  

Le dio el arma del chocolate a Pilica.  

Pilica: ¡Por supuesto! ¡^ - ^ Eso es perfecto! ^ - ^  

Y con eso ella corrió dentro de la casa. Ren se arrastró a la ventana para mirar. Vio a Pilica entrar en el cuarto con el arma del chocolate. Todos abrieron la boca.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Pilica? ¿Por qué estás aquí?  

Pilica: ¡Por qué todos siguen preguntando eso?! Estoy aquí para empezar la huelga contra aquéllos que implican entrenamiento duro en shamanes... Personas como TÚ, Anna!  

Anna: ..  

Ryu: ¡Ella esta hyper! O_o  

Pilica: ¡Ytú estas a punto de también ser hyper!  

Lo roció con el arma.  

Inmediatamente, Ryu tenía estrellas en sus ojos.  

Ryu: ¡Pilica tiene razón! ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ^ - ^  

Tamao: ¡Ryu... Pilica! ¡Ambos estan hyper!  

Yoh: Oh no.. T_T  

Pilica: ¡Cállate!  

Ella los roció también...  

Tamao: ¡Vamos todos! ¡Empecemos la huelga! ¡^ - ^ ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!  

Ryu: ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!  

Pilica: ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡... Grite con nosotros, Yoh!  

Yoh: ¿Huh? Pero yo no quiero.  

Pilica: ¡YO DIJE HAGALO!  

Ella lo roció de nuevo.  

Yoh: ¡Ha! Yo no soy afectado por eso,  sabes.  

Pilica: ¿Huh?  

Tamao: ¿Cómo?  

Ryu: ¿Por qué no?  

Anna: Yoh ya es tan feliz-ir-afortunado todo el tiempo, es por eso que el chocolate da lo mismo en él.  

Manta: Sí. Así que es como si Yoh siempre estuviera hyper.  

Horo-Horo: ¿Oh... Enserio?  

Pilica: Grr... no importa. ¡Tres personas son bastante! ¡Vamos!  

Pilica, Tamao y Ryu saltaron fuera de la ventana, y empezaron dando vueltas en círculos sosteniendo señales. [no pregunten de donde salieron -_-]  

Pilica, Ryu y Tamao: ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!  

Yoh: ¡Ummmm... Quizá deba unirmeles! ^_^  

Yoh se levantó, pero Anna agarró su oreja.  

Anna: ¡Oh no, tú no!  

De repente, oyeron que las voces de Ryu, Pilica y Tamao se marchitaban a lo lejos.  

Manta: ¿Se han ido?  

Anna: Probablemente van a la ciudad.  

Yoh: Me pregunto que causó que Pilica se volviera hyper?  

Anna: ¡O más bien... QUIÉN?!  

Anna extendió la mano fuera de la ventana y agarró algo, después lo tiró . Era Ren.  

Lyserg: ¡Ren hizo a Pilica hyper?!  

Anna: ¿Dónde más podría conseguir Pilica esa arma de chocolate?  

Yoh: Bueno, quizá es algo bueno que ellos esten en huelga, así  yo no tendré que entrenar -  

Los ojos de Anna brillaron,  agarró Ren por su púa, y lo tiró a Yoh.  

Ren: X_X  

Yoh: X_X  

Horo-Horo, Manta y Lyserg: o_O  

Anna: Consigue sal, Horo-Horo. Lyserg. Manta. Tenemos una huelga que detener.  

~En la Ciudad ~  

Pilica: ¡Qué decimos?!  

Personas: ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!  

Pilica: ¡Correcto! ¡Permítanme OIR sus problemas!  

Un tipo ascendió al escenario, donde estaban Pilica, Tamao y Ryu.  

Tipo: ¡Mi esposa me obliga a que entrene 23 horas al día!  

Todos abrieron la boca. De repente, la esposa del tipo caminó hacia el escenario.  

Esposa: ¡Yo no te FORCÉ! ¡Tú eres el que quiere entrenar tanto!  

Todos: ¡BOOO!!!!!! MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA!  

Golpearon a la esposa con tomates. Otro tipo habló.  

¡Tipo #2: Mi hermana me encierra con llave en mi cuarto sin comida y agua!  

Todos: ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!  

¡Tipo #3: ME COMI A MI QUERIDO POLLO! ^ - ^  

Silencio. Los grillos chirriaron.  

¡Tipo #4: Nuestro líder, Hao, nos fustiga un millón de veces todos los días!  

Todos abrieron la boca  

Pilica: ¡QUEMEMOS LA CASA DE HAO!  

Todos: ¡SI!  

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hao, lo único que vieron fue una tienda pequeña. Se reunieron alrededor de ella, y la tiraron, y vieron a Hao en sus boxers.  

Todos: ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡ABAJO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!  

Hao: ¡Q-qué?! Qué hice?!  

Tipo: ¡Fustiga a sus aliados todos los días un millón de veces!  

Todos: ¡BOOOO!!!!!!!  

Hao: ¡De qué rayos está hablando?! yo ni siquiera entreno a mis aliados! ¡Yo sólo les doy mi poder!  

Silencio...  

¡Tipo #2: AUMENTEN LOS SUELDOS!  

Todos: ¡AUMENTEN LOS SUELDOS! ¡AUMENTEN LOS SUELDOS!  

Hao: ¡Yo ni siquiera les DOY sueldos!  

Tipo #3: ¡Ése es exactamente el problema!!!!  

Y empezaron a pegarle a Hao, cuando de repente, algo se rocío sobre ellos, y todos (excepto Hao) cayeron dormidos. Hao volteo para ver a Anna, Lyserg, Horo-Horo y Manta en pie sosteniendo las armas de sal.  

Lyserg, Horo y Manta levantaron a Ryu, Tamao y Pilica, y empezaron su camino a casa. Anna miraba a Hao y le asintió.  

Anna: Yo siento tu dolor.  

Se fue.  

Hao: Por qué  todas las personas hyper vienen a mí y me molestan?! T_T  

~Owari ~  

×Notas: Espero que este haya quedado mejor y ya no tan literal, la espera fue algo larga lo sé. Para los que quieran saber mi excusa es que fui unos días a la playa por vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar mis fanfics -_-

Los reviews que llegaron el capítulo pasado los contestaré hasta el próximo.

No por eso  dejo de dar las gracias por adelantado a ellos! 


	5. Capítulo 5:Jeanne y Marco

Los soldados-x aparecen, Hao y Anna en una cita?? O_o quienes son esos encapotados?!

Título original: When SK characters become Hyper. 

**Autor: **Ren-Tao.****

**Traducción: **Mafaldyna.

Cuando los personajes de SK se vuelven Hyper 

~Capítulo 5 ~   
  
Aquí de nuevo, en la residencia de Asakura. Sí, las nuevas reglas siguen allí, y la casa está en completo silencio ... dejaron que Ren volviera a la casa y fue PERMITIDO que bebiera leche, pero.. fue confinado en un cuarto.. Y precisamente ése era el cuarto que estaba arriba del comedor.   
  
Sí, Ren tenía su leche, pero ahora estaba faltándole espacio. Anna había sido bastante amable para dejar la ventana abierta, así que Ren podría ir fuera, con la excepción de tener que saltar todo el camino hacia  el piso , que eran cerca de..... 10 metros. No obstante, no le importaba.. tanto... por lo menos tenía su leche, no?   
  
Oh, y a propósito, la casa entera estaba cerrada.. Así que, nadie podría entrar. Anna a veces dejaba a alguien salir para hacer las compras, pero cuando esa persona venía a casa, él o ella tenían que pasar el escáner de chocolate.. Una cosa ingeniosa que Anna había sacado milagrosamente de ninguna parte.   
  
De todas formas, de vuelta a Ren... En su cuarto..  solo.. Ummm... me callaré ahora.   
  
Ren: ¡AGHHHHH!!!!!!!   
  
Tiró su silla por la billonésima vez a la pared. Emitió un fuerte sonido cuando hizo contacto.   
  
Ren: ¡ESTA... MUY... CALIENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Por supuesto, cualquiera se quejaría si él o ella estuvieran con llave en un cuarto caliente, sofocante sin aire acondicionado o un abanico.   
  
Ren: ... Mataré a esa mujer.. Venganza... Venganza, sí eso es.   
  
Ren ahora era oficialmente malvado. También estaba oficialmente demente, hablando ruidosamente con él mismo todo el tiempo. Puesto que él era malo, consiguió una muy muy malvada idea.. Qué ciertamente enojaría a Anna. Saltó fuera de la ventana y corrió al supermercado.   
  
Más tarde, regresó sosteniendo un cubo, una sierra, y algo que llamó su nueva ' arma secreta'. El cabeza-tiburón empezó serrajando un agujero en el suelo. La idea era tan obvia, no?   
  
Exactamente debajo de Ren estaba el resto del grupo, todos reunidos para comer el almuerzo. ¿Extraño no? Todo siempre pasa comiendo?   
  
Yoh: ¡Comamos! ^ - ^   
  
Yoh empezó a morder una hamburguesa. Los otros empezaron también a comer.   
  
Manta: Na, Anna, piensas que fue algo cruel cerrar con llave a Ren allí, ne?   
  
Anna miró penetrante a la pequeña pelota de futból.   
  
Yoh: Manta tiene razón, Anna.. todos entendemos lo que pasa cuando algunos de nosotros nos volvemos hyper, pero yo pienso esto -   
  
Anna: ¿Así que QUIERES que más personas se vuelvan hyper?   
  
Anna lo miraba peligrosamente.   
  
Yoh: ¡N-no, no! Yo simplemente estaba diciendo - ^^U   
  
De repente, dos personas entraron en el cuarto.   
  
Marco: ¡MUERE, HAO!!!!!!!   
  
Era Marco, sosteniendo su arma de los soldados-X. Detrás de él Jeanne, que parecía soñolienta y un poco molesta.   
  
Horo-Horo: ¿Marco?   
  
Tamao: ¿Jeanne?   
  
Jeanne: ¿Ve, Marco? ¿Qué le dije? Hao no esta aquí..   
  
Jeanne  bostezó.   
  
Pilica: ¿Qué están haciendo los soldados-X aquí?   
  
Lyserg: Jeanne-sama..   
  
Marco lucía algo avergonzado.   
  
Marco: Nosotros el uhh... pensamos que Hao estaba aquí, porque nosotros lo rastreamos toda el camino aquí en Tokio.   
  
Anna: ¡Por qué pensaría que Hao vendría aquí a nuestra casa?!   
  
Jeanne: ¡Yo le dije!   
  
Yoh: Pero Marco tiene media razón. Hao ESTA aquí en Tokio.   
  
Marco agarró Yoh agitadamente por su camisa.   
  
Marco: ¡EN SERIO?! DIGANOS DONDE ESTA ENTONCES!   
  
Jeanne puso una mano en el brazo de Marco.   
  
Jeanne: Tranquilízate, Marco..   
  
De repente, todos escucharon un extraño sonido viniendo de el techo. Todos voltearon a ver y había un hoyo de sierra ahí . Entonces, oyeron la voz de Ren.   
  
Ren: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! AQUI ESTA MI VENGANZA, MUJER!   
  
Chocolate empezó siendo vertido a través del agujero en el techo.   
  
Todos gritaron y se fueron bajo la mesa. Todos excepto Marco y Jeanne ..   
  
Marco y Jeanne: ¿Huh?   
  
¡Splash! El chocolate se cayó directamente encima de Marco. Él pestañeó, entonces...   
  
Marco: Anna-sama...   
  
Él descubrió a Anna que estaba ahora de pie en la puerta, desempolvando su ropa. Todos miraron... Marco tenía estrellas en sus ojos.   
  
Marco: SALGA CONMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Todos los demás excepto Anna y Jeanne se cayeron estilo del anime. Las dos sólo estaban de pie allí, sobresaltadas.   
  
Jeanne: ¡Marco, qué  te pasa ?!   
  
Marco: ¡Jeanne, ahora yo quiero concentrarme en mi vida amorosa!   
  
Jeanne: ¡Pero -!   
  
Marco: ¡Hmph! ¡Sí, bien, al contrario de USTED, YO TENGO una vida amorosa!   
  
Todos abrieron la boca. De repente, la risa de Ren fue escuchada por el techo de nuevo, y el chocolate vino vertiendo abajo encima de Jeanne.   
  
Jeanne: M-mar-rco....   
  
Todos miraron.   
  
Jeanne: ¡TIENES RAZON! YO NECESITO DESESPERADAMENTEUNA VIDA AMOROSA!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Tenía estrellas en sus ojos. Marco, entretanto, sonrió.   
  
Marco: Que gusto que pude ser de ayuda.. Ahora, de regreso al negocio..   
  
Se volvio a Anna.   
  
Marco: SALGA CONMIGO, ANNA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Anna: ¡D-déjame en paz!   
  
Marco: Pero yo quiero que usted salga conmigoooooo!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Se tiro en el suelo y se colgo en la pierna de Anna.   
  
Anna: ¡Dije que me dejaras en paz!   
  
Ella le dio un puntapié y salió rápidamente del cuarto.   
  
Marco: ¡ANNA-SAMA, ESPERA! ^ - ^   
  
¡Marco se rió tontamente y saltó (sí, se RIO TONTAMENTE y SALTO! ) fuera del cuarto después de ella. Luego, todos enfocaron su atención en Jeanne.   
  
Jeanne: ¡BIEN! ¡Tiempo para enfocar en mi vida amorosa! Hao parece ser el novio perfecto, no creen? ^-^   
  
Caída por parte de todos.   
  
Todos: QUÉ PASA CON LAS PERSONAS HYPER Y HAO?! O_o   
  
Jeanne: ¡Bueno, adiós adiós por ahora! ¡Hee Hee! ^ - ^   
  
Jeanne también se rió tontamente, y saltó fuera del cuarto exactamente como Marco... debe ser una cosa de los soldados-X. Yoh suspiró.   
  
Yoh: Yo conseguiré la sal..   
  
Todos suspiraron y perezosamente se levantaron.   
  
Ren: Heyyyy, qué está pasando ahí abajo?   
  
Ren se asomó abajo de su cuarto luciendo particularmente feliz.   
  
Todos: ¡TÚ VIENES CON NOSOTROS!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Lo jalaron hacia abajo.   
  
Entretanto, Anna estaba atravesando la ciudad, con un molesto Marco siguiéndola.   
  
Marco: ¡ANNA-SAMA, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALGA CONMIGO! ^ - ^   
  
de repente sacó un ramillete de flores y la persiguió.   
  
Anna: ¡CALLATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!   
  
Ella caminó más rápidamente. Los dos estaban recibiendo miradas extrañas de los pasantes.   
  
ENTRETANTO, donde Hao esta viviendo...   
  
El tan llamado más poderoso shaman en el universo entero estaba temblando...Parecía como si estuviera a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.   
  
Opacho: ¿Por qué está Hao-sama tan nervioso?   
  
Hao: Hyper, hyper, hyper.. Asustado, asustado, asustado.. O_o   
  
Él empezó a repetir lentamente.   
  
Opacho miro detrás de él para ver a una muchacha con pelo largo, plateado que caminaba hacia ellos. Miro a su amo miedosamente.   
  
Opacho: Hao-sama...   
  
Hao: ¿qué, Qué, QUÉ? O_o   
  
Opacho: Opacho espera ver a Hao-Sama en el cielo.. Si no, Opacho visitará a Hao-sama en el infierno.   
  
Hao: ¿Opacho, d-de qué estas HABLANDO? O_o   
  
Opacho: Opacho siente que esto vaya a pasar.. Opacho espera que él vea a Hao-sama después...   
  
Y con eso, Opacho se fue. Hao le envió una mirada extraña, entonces finalmente notó a la muchacha que caminaba hacia él. Sus ojos se ensancharon.   
  
Jeanne: HAO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Hao hizo lo que se esperaba que uno hiciera cuando uno  está sumamente horrorizado: gritó.   
  
Hao: ¡YIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jeanne llego con él.   
  
Jeanne: Cómo está mi novio?! ^ - ^   
  
Hao: Novio?! O_o   
  
Jeanne: Ya sé, vamos en una cita doble con Marco y Anna!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Arrastro a Hao hacia donde Anna y Marco se encontraban-  
  
Hao: Marco?! Anna?! O_o   
  
Jeanne: ¡Eres tan divertidooooo, Hao-kun! ^ - ^   
  
Opacho miró a la 'feliz' pareja irse.   
  
Opacho: Pobre Hao-sama..   
  
El pequeño ayudante supiró.   
  
Opacho: Opacho quiere una novia también... T_T   
  
De repente, Yoh y compañía llegaron.   
  
Yoh: ¡Opacho! ¡Dónde esta Hao?!   
  
Opacho: Opacho quiere a una novia...   
  
Opacho los miro.   
  
Opacho: ¿Puede ser Pilica la novia de Opacho?   
  
Pilica se escondió detrás de su hermano llena de miedo.   
  
Horo-Horo: ¡Escucha, Opacho.. Nosotros no podemos darte una novia, pero podemos darte un... UN AMIGO, si nos dices a donde fue Hao!   
  
Opacho: ¡Amigo es suficiente para Opacho! ^ - ^ Hao-sama fue a una cita con Jeanne.   
  
Todos: O_o   
  
Yoh: ¡B-bien...Gracias, Opacho! ¡Y uh... aquí esta tu amigo! ^ - ^   
  
Empujaron a Ren hacia Opacho.   
  
Ren: ¡Eh, esperen un minuto -!   
  
Yoh: ¡Adiós Ren! ^ - ^   
  
Horo-Horo: ¡nos vemos después! ^ - ^   
  
Ryu: ¡Diviértete! ^ - ^   
  
Opacho: AMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Opacho se le pego a Ren.   
  
Ren: P-por qué??? T_T   
  
Entretanto, en la situación de Anna..   
  
Anna: ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!   
  
Marco: ¡Pero Anna-sama! ^ - ^   
  
Anna: ¡QUÉ?!   
  
Marco: Yo quiero salir con usted!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Anna suspiró.   
  
Anna: ¡BIEN, CON TAL DE QUE DEJES DE INCOMODARME!   
  
Marco: YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Marco agarró la mano de Anna. De regreso con Jeanne y Hao..   
  
Jeanne: ¡Mire, Hao-kun! ¡^ - ^ Son Marco y Anna!   
  
Jeanne apuntó a Marco que estaba arrastrando a Anna. Los ojos de Hao y Anna se ensancharon cuando se vieron.   
  
Hao y Anna: ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?????!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAS SALIENDO CON ÉL/ELLA?!... NO! ¡ELLA/ÉL ME FORZO!   
  
Silencio...   
  
Hao: Hmph. Parece que estamos en la misma situación...   
  
Anna: Por una vez, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo.   
  
Marco y Jeanne: COMAMOS AQUÍIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ - ^   
  
Los dos hyper soldados-x apuntaron a un restaurante delante de ellos. Arrastraron a Anna y Hao dentro y consiguieron una mesa para cuatro. Hao y Anna se sentaron lado a lado, ambos frente a Jeanne y Marco.   
  
Marco: ¿Cuál será tu orden, Anna-sama? ^ - ^   
  
Jeanne: ¡Tu escoges para los dos de nosotros, Hao-kun! ^ - ^   
  
Hao y Anna -_-U. El mesero los miraba.   
  
Hao y Anna: ¡Ummm... Sal!   
  
Mesero: ¿Sal????   
  
Hao y Anna: ¡SI! ¡AHORA!   
  
Mozo: E-enseguida..   
  
Jeanne: ¡Oh, Hao-kun, ésto es taaaan romántico! ^ - ^   
  
Marco: ¡Anna-sama! ¡Ésto es taaaan romántico! ^ - ^   
  
Jeanne enfrentó a Marco enojadamente.   
  
Jeanne: ¡Idiota, deja de copiarme!   
  
Marco: ¡Yo no estaba copiándote!   
  
Jeanne: ¡Sí Estabas!   
  
Marco: ¡No estaba!   
  
Jeanne: ¡Sí ESTABAS!   
  
Marco y Jeanne: ¡ES TODO! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO!   
  
Los dos empezaron a salir del restaurante, dejando a todos en el asombrados y desconcertados, sobre todo Anna y Hao.   
  
Cuando Marco y Jeanne estaban a punto de abrir las puertas, Yoh y co, con la excepción de Ren, estallaron adentro y rociaron a todos con sal.   
  
Horo-Horo: ¡Sí! ¡Quién manda? Quién es el mejor?!   
  
Lyserg: ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Jeanne-sama! ¡Marco!   
  
Yoh: ¡Yo! ^ - ^   
  
Después, en el supermercado... una figura encapotada atravesaba un pasillo. Él/ella se detuvo a mitad del camino y agarró algo, pero alguien más lo había agarrado también, al mismo tiempo.   
  
¡???: TU!   
  
??? #2: ¡TU?!   
  
Las dos figuras encapotadas sonrieron maliciosamente y cabecearon... Entretanto..   
  
Ren: ¡Opacho, deje de sostener mi mano!   
  
Opacho: ¡Pero los amigos sostienen manos! ^ - ^   
  
Ren: ¡Opacho, yo no soy su amigo!   
  
Opacho: ¡P-pero! ¡Ren-sama! T_T   
  
Ren: ¡No, yo no lo quise decir en ese tipo, Opacho!   
  
Opacho: ¿En serio? Entonces por qué no van Ren-sama y Opacho a la feria?! ^ - ^   
  
Ren: ¡Pero -! Oh bueno.. Bien..   
  
Opacho: ¡YAY!!!!!!! Opacho ama Ren-sama! ^ - ^   
  
Ren: O_o   
  
~Owari ~

  


× Notas: Nooooooooo!!! Lamento informarles que ya sólo queda un capítulo más! Y por supuesto! Es el que tanto han esperado! 

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Coppe-chan x ser mi beta y haber corregido todos mis errores. 

Me paso a los reviews pasados:

~ Marineneko: Hola! Concuerdo contigo sobre el capítulo, aunque para mi que los últimos capítulos también son muy graciosos. Pobre Opacho -_- desterrado por Lyserg O_o. Ciertamente no me imagino a Lyserg como compañero d Hao. Y Anna es una salvaje (pero con estilo claro esta).

~ fiory-party:venganza con tu hermana! El chocolate es sagrado, yo detesto q se coman el mío. Bueno como podrás haber leído ya hubo chicas hyper, y siento decirte q sólo falta un capítulo más pero Chocolove no está incluido U_U. Espero que no me amenaces por eso.  

~ banesusa: si, sin duda el más afectado es Hao, pero como verás Anna no se queda atrás.

~AnNiTa: eso pasará el sig. Capítulo ^^ y también algo d HaoxAnna

~ Noriko Kinomoto: sin falta el próximo capítulo serán todos ya, si da algo de flojera leerlo en inglés (más que nada por palabras que aunque insignificantes no se entienden) pero muchas veces vale la pena. Gracias por el cumplido ^^

Reviews recientes:

~ HiYoNo: Yoh siempre ha sido un misterio con su imperturbable cara tranquila y su sonrisa calma, bueno aquí esta una d tantas teorías de porque es así. Anna será la próxima! 

~ Marineneko: hola de nuevo!!¬¬ creo q mejor ni te saludo otra vez. Q bueno q sigas leyendo esta vana traducción, a pesar d haberlo leído en inglés, vaya realmente eso me alegra ^^     O-o t comist a tu querido pollo!!?

~ Diana: por supuesto, ella será la siguiente.

~ Coppelia: Ni que decirte a ti, simplemente diré gracias x ser mi beta!! Y ayudarme con este capítulo. Ya ves! No hay errores después de todo. 

~ fiory-party: como dije arriba, q coraje, compadezco a ti y a tu chocolate..


	6. Capítulo 6:El último y más esperado

~Capítulo 6 ~  

Este capítulo empieza de nuevo en la casa  Asakura...  

Era un día después de que Jeanne y Marco se volvieran hyper. Yoh, Manta, Lyserg, Ryu, Pilica, Horo-Horo y Tamao estaban reunidos en el comedor para el desayuno. Anna no había ido a casa desde su ' cita' con Marco. Sorprendentemente, Yoh y los otros no estaban angustiados por ella. Probablemente estaba en alguna parte en la ciudad descargando su enojo en alguien. Tampoco Ren había vuelto, aunque ellos le vieron renuentemente ir de compras con Opacho en su camino a casa.  

Yoh: ¡Comamos! ^ - ^  

...Y el grupo empezó a comer apaciblemente... por una vez. Afuera, sin embargo, dos figuras encapotadas sonriendo estaban mirando.  

Figura encapuchada #1: Hmph.. Obviamente no están conscientes de lo que va a pasar...  

Figura encapuchada #2: Eso es bueno... nos hará sentirnos aun mejor cuando tomemos nuestra venganza...  

Figura encapuchada #1: Así como la tomaremos en todo el pueblo...  

Los dos empezaron a reírse disimuladamente. ¡Usted probablemente se este preguntando "Quiénes son esas figuras encapotadas???!!!!"! Bien, ahora lo averiguará!  

Figura encapuchada #1: Para hacer al pueblo sentir devastación...  

Figura encapuchada #2: Infectar a todas las personas y hacerlas unirse a nuestra nación...  

Figura encapuchada #1: ¡Para crear a las personas hyper, así como la verdad y amor!  

Figura encapuchada #2: ¡Para extender nuestra ira a las estrellas encima!  

Las dos figuras encapotadas tiraron de sus capas y... capuchas.  

(Solía ser) la figura encapotada #1: ¡ANNA!  

La figura encapuchada #1 se reveló como Anna.  

¡(Solía ser) la figura encapotada #2: HAO!  

La figura encapuchada #2 se reveló como Hao.  

Anna: Equipo ummmm.. Cuál era el nombre de nuestro equipo?  

Los dos pensaron por un momento... Entonces...  

Anna: ¡Equipo, umm... Hao! ¡Haciendo personas hyper más rápido que la velocidad de luz!  

Hao: ¡Ríndanse ahora al chocolate o preparense a luchar!  

Opacho de repente aparecio de la nada, aferrado a Ren.  

Opacho: ¡Nyaaahhhh! ¡Eso es correcto! ^ - ^  

Todos se helaron, entonces...  

Hao: ¡Vamonos, Anna!  

Anna asintió, y los dos desaparecieron en una llamarada de fuego.  

Opacho: ¡Opacho y Ren deben ir también! ¡^ - ^ La tienda de mascotas está esperando!!!  

Y con eso, Opacho arrastró a Ren lejos.  

De regreso en la casa..  

Yoh: ¿Hmmmm????  

Manta: ¿Qué pasa, Yoh?  

Yoh: De repente sentí algo...  

Ryu: debe de haber sido su imaginación.  

Yoh: Supongo que tienes razón...  

Entretanto, en la yacija de Hao...  

Anna: Y, cómo vamos a conseguir venganza?  

Hao: Vamos a usar ESTO, recuerdas?  

Hao apuntó a una grande grande grande grande grande pila de chocolate.  

Hao: Nosotros comeremos todos eso, y cuando nosotros estemos hyper...  

Anna: Dejamos a nuestra hypertud conseguir venganza en ellos?  

Hao: ¡Sí! ¡Nosotros les haremos SENTIR el dolor que NOSOTROS sentíamos cuando ellos estuvieron hyper!  

Anna: Nosotros no sentíamos dolor... Sólo estuvimos fastidiados.  

Hao: ¡Es igual!  

Silencio durante algún tiempo...  

Hao: ¡Comamos!  

Hao y Anna empezaron empujando bocados de chocolate en sus bocas. Pronto, toodoo el montón se había ido.  

Hao: Owww.... Estoy hyper ya?  

Anna: No... Y yo no siento ninguna diferencia tampoco...  

Ambos: Hmmmmm..  

Silencio, los dos mirando el suelo. Pronto, se miraron uno al otro con estrellas en sus ojos.  

Anna: Hao... estás pensando... lo que yo estoy pensando?  

Hao: ¡No. yo estoy pensando en fabricación todos en hyper de Tokio! ^ - ^  

Anna: ¿Enserio? ¡Yo estaba pensando una cosa completamente diferente! ¡Oh bien.. Entonces vayamos y hagamos eso! ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Buena idea! ^ - ^  

Los dos saltaron fuera por la ventana. De nuevo en la casa de Asakura... El grupo estaba mirando T.V. De repente...  

Hombre en T.V.: Nosotros interrumpimos este programa para un informe de las noticias!  

El grupo entero salvo Yoh gimió.  

Lyserg: ¡ODIO esas cosas!  

Yoh: ¡Na, no se preocupen chicos! ¡Podría ser bueno!  

Hombre en T.V.: Es CIERTAMENTE bueno, Yoh!  

Todos: O_o  

Hombre en T.V.: ahora mismo, aquí mismo, en Tokio, ahora mismo -  

Horo-Horo: ¡Cállese y sigue con eso!  

Hombre en T.V.: De acuerdo, sheesh! ¡Ahora mismo, hay dos adolescentes desenfrenados en la ciudad cargando armas!  

El grupo abrió la boca.  

Hombre en T.V.: Estas armas no son armas ordinarias! ¡Estas armas contienen chocolate, y ahora mismo los adolescentes están rociando a todos a la vista!  

Gritos y risa maníaca podía oírse en el fondo.  

Hombre en T.V.: Los dos adolescentes consisten en un muchacho y una muchacha. ¡El muchacho tiene pelo largo y está llevando lo que se parece a una combinación de un traje vaquero y un hombre-lego disfraz!  

Una voz se oye en el fondo.  

Voz: ¡No es un traje vaquero ni un disfraz de hombre de lego!  

Hombre en T.V.: La muchacha está llevando un corto, vestido negro y una máscada alrededor de su cuello!  

Los ojos del grupo se ensancharon y se miraron los unos a los otros.  

Hombre en T.V.: Por favor, quédese en su casas! ¡No salga! ¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!  

De repente, algo de chocolate fue descargado en el hombre.  

Hombre en T.V.: GAHHH!!!!! NoooO! ¡Está comiendo mi cerebro! ¡AIIIIEEEE!!!!!!  

Click! Yoh apago la T.V.  

Yoh: Tenemos un trabajo que hacer amigos..  

El grupo suspiró.  

Yoh: ¡Agarren el chocolate! ^ - ^  

Todos los demás: ¡Huh???!!!!!!  

Yoh: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo me quiero unir a la celebración! ¡Yo no quiero ser omitido, ya saben!  

Todos se cayeron estilo anime. En Tokio..  

Hao: ¡COMAN CHOCOLATE TODOS! AHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Hao roció a un par de personas con chocolate. Anna hizo el mismo.  

Anna: ¡AMO TENER VENGANZA! ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Puedes decir eso de nuevo! ^ - ^  

Anna: ¡Pero.. Hao!  

Hao: ¡Qué?!  

Anna: ¡Yo quiero venganza en Tao Ren! ¡Él es la razón la que los otros se volvieron hyper!  

Hao: ¡Enserio?! Entonces lo atraparemos! ^ - ^  

Los dos huyeron buscando por Ren. El Shaman chino estaba con Opacho, saliendo de la tienda de Mascotas.  

Opacho: ¡Eso fue divertido, Ren-sama! ^ - ^  

Ren: Opacho, puedo ir a casa ahora-?  

Ren se congeló. Delante de él estaban Anna y Hao luciendo alegremente sanguinarios.  

Ren: ¿Anna? ¿Hao?  

Anna: ¡Preparense para los problemas! ...Y chocolate! ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Haga eso doble...chocolate!  

Gota de Ren.  

Anna: ¡Para hacer al pueblo sentir devastación -!  

Ren: ¡Sí, sí, ya oí esa parte!  

Hao: ¡Tú -! ¡Tú estropeaste nuestra diversión!  

Anna: ¡Nosotros estamos aquí para tener venganza en ti!  

Ren: ¿Oh sí? ¡Cómo?!  

Anna y Hao: ¡Así!  

Ellos sacaron sus armas del chocolate.  

Ren: B...ueno.. O_O  

Ren se puso nervioso.  

Hao: Aquí esta nuestra venganza...  

Anna: ¡Tao Ren!  

Ellos dispararon su chocolate.  

Opacho: NOOOOOO, REN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *_ *  

Opacho brinco en el camino, y el chocolate le pegó a él.  

Ren: ¿Opacho!!!????  

Opacho se cayó a la tierra, la ropa manchadas con chocolate.  

Opacho:  G-gomen nasai, R-ren-sama! ¡Yo-yo me tengo que ir...!  

Ren: Por qué Opacho?! Por qué?! T_T  

Opacho: G-gomen.... Antes de eso, yo tengo algo que decir..  

Ren: ¿Q-qué es?  

Opacho: Yo... yo amo....  

Los ojos de Hao y Anna se ensancharon.  

Opacho: Yo... yo amo... a t -  

Ren: ¡Lo hace?!  

Opacho: ¡PERMITAME TERMINAR! ¡Yo amo... a t-ú  pelo!  

Ren, Anna Hao se cayeron estilo anime, mientras Opacho se desmayó.  

Ren: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -  

Anna: ¡Cállate! ¡Por todos los cielos, él apenas fue golpeado por chocolate, hombre!  

¡???: Aun así, eso fue todavía cruel!  

La música de los soldados-X empezó a tocar de modo que Marco y Jeanne llegaron.  

Hao: ¡Tú de nuevo! -_-U Jeanne: ¡Nosotros definitivamente lo castigaremos, Hao!  

Hao: ¡Ohhh, cierren sus ojos y coman ESTO!  

Los roció con chocolate. Los dos soldados-X se cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.  

Anna: ¡Nada lo salvará ahora, Tao REN! ¡HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  

Anna y Hao: ¡YAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Anna y Hao rociaron a Ren(finalmente!). El muchacho con ojos dorados fue  arrojado a la pared por el impacto, y resbaló abajo, inconsciente.  

Anna y Hao se rieron maniáticamente.  

Anna: ¡La VENGANZA ES TAN DULCE! ¡^ - ^ HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!  

Hao: SEGURO LO ES!!!!!!! ^ - ^  

Yoh: ¡Han hecho bastante daño, Hao! ¡Anna!  

Anna y Hao: ¡huh?!  

Ellos voltearon a ver a Yoh y co, estando de pie cerca de ellos con armas de sal.  

Anna y Hao: ¡Yoh!  

Ellos lo miraron amenazantemente.  

Anna: ¡Preparense para los problemas, y chocolate!  

Hao: ¡Haga eso DOBLE chocolate!  

Todos: ¿O_o??????  

Anna: Para hacer al pueblo sentir devastación...  

Hao: Infectar a todas las personas y hacerlos unirse a nuestra nación..  

Anna: ¡Para crear a las personas del hyper, así como la verdad y amor!  

Hao: ¡Para extender nuestra ira a las estrellas encima!  

Anna: ¡ANNA! ^ - ^  

Los ojos de Anna chispearon.  

Hao: ¡HAO! ^ - ^  

Los ojos de Hao chispearon.  

Anna: ¡Equipo Hao! ¡Haciendo personas hyper más rápido que la velocidad de luz! ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Ríndanse ahora al chocolate o preparense para luchar! ^ - ^  

Opacho se levantó de repente.  

Opacho: ¡Nyaaaah! ¡Eso es correcto! ^ - ^  

Entonces, perdió conciencia de nuevo. El grupo de Yoh miró fijamente a Anna y Hao por un momento, entonces estallaron en carcajadas.  

Anna: ¡Ha! ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Correcto! ^ - ^  

¡WHAM! Anna le pegó a Horo-Horo con chocolate. ¡WHAM! Hao le pegó a Tamao. ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! El resto también fue golpeado con chocolate. Todos excepto Yoh fueron ya eliminados.  

Yoh: ¡Ha! ¡Yo no seré afectado por su chocolate!  

Anna: ¡Oh sí, tú serás! ¡Este tipo de chocolate está sólo lleno con un ingrediente! ¡Y ése es AZUCAR! ¡.. Y chocolate!  

Yoh: ¡pero esos son dos ingredientes!  

Hao: ¡No importa eso! ¡Prueba esto, YOH!  

Hao disparó a Yoh. Las rodillas de Yoh se marcaron cuando él se hundió a la tierra.  

Yoh: ¡Ugghhhh!  

Hao: ¡No te resistas, Yoh! ¡Unete al lado oscuro!  

Yoh: ¡No! ¡Yo nunca cederé ante el lado oscuro! ¡Tengo miedo de la oscuridad!  

Anna y Hao ^^U.  

Yoh: ¡Toma esto, Hao!  

Con la energía que le quedaba a Yoh, roció a Hao con sal.  

Hao: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Hao se derrumbó en la tierra, respirando duro.  

Hao: Y-yoh...  

Yoh: Hao...  

Hao: ¡Yo tengo una última cosa para decir... yo... soy tu padre!  

Yoh: Enserio??? O_O  

Hao: ¡Qué eres, tonto?! yo soy tu hermano, recuerdas?!  

Yoh: Oh sí... ^ - ^  

Yoh miró el arma de sal.  

Yoh: ¡Sabes, yo creo que esta bien que todos nosotros estemos hyper! ^ - ^  

Ryu se puso de pie de repente.  

Ryu: Don Yoh tiene razón. ¡Estando hyper se siente bastante bien! ^ - ^  

Manta: ¡Cierto! ^ - ^  

Tamao: ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! ^ - ^  

Pilica: ¡Yo también! ^ - ^  

Horo-Horo: ¡Están en lo correcto! ^ - ^  

Lyserg: ¡Yo amo estar hyper! ¿Ne, Jeanne-sama? ^ - ^  

Jeanne-sama: Sí. ¡Trae paz al mundo! ^ - ^  

Marco: ¡Jeanne-sama es tan inteligente! ^ - ^  

Ren: ¡Estando hyper no está tan mal! ^ - ^  

Opacho: ¡Es un sentimiento feliz! ^ - ^  

Anna: ¡Sí! ^ - ^  

Hao: ¡Saben, no tengo nada que agregar a eso! ^ - ^  

Todos sonrieron. De repente, un cinematográfo aparecío de la nada.  

Cinematográfo: Heyyyyy, quieren que les tome su foto?  

Todos se miráron después..  

Todos: ¡CLARO! ^ - ^  

Todos se juntaron. No importaba si sus ropas estaban todas manchadas con chocolate, si las personas todavía estuvieran gritando alrededor de ellos, o aun cuando las muecas o sus caras eran tan TONTAS.  

Dicen que un cuadro o fotografía se compone de mil palabras, pero para esa foto, era una completa total historia.  

~FIN! ~  

× Notas: Hey! Tardo algo en subir este capítulo ne? bueno esta bien, en realidad he tardado ya más del mes en actualizarlo -_- y el final!! Podrán decir '´como se atreve?!'. No me queda más que pedir clemencia! 

La primera vez que estaba apunto de terminar de traducirlo se atoro Word ¬¬ y ahí me tienen otra vez U_U, y hace poco fui de viaje y voy llegando (a exámenes) así que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar nada! Ya no los molesto más con mis excusas tontas

A q' la parte de star wars estuvo graciosa? 

 y aquí van los reviews:

~(+**Anna/Asakura**+): si, Anna estaba tan hyper que incluso se unió a Hao para su venganza, lo cual es algo desesperado en vista que realmente lo detesta.

~ Diana: que bueno q' t haya gustado, ojala esto no haya deshecho tus expectativas.

~ fiory-party: jejeje, pues yo, ahorita mismo estoy que me empalago con chocolate y este es mi rostro al momento de escribir *-* jejeje aunq' los efectos apenas van comenzando. Hao y Anna siguen de acuerdo! Eso si es algo improbable si estuvieran cuerdos!

~ Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura: hola! Como verás opacho sigue amando a Ren (más bien a su cabello ^^U) por supuesto luego verás otro fanfic mío, yo nunca me detengo! (sonrisa maníaca) -_-U sin comentarios

~ Marineneko: O_o para mi que opacho es muy gelatinoso, en especial los ojos, que son lo que lo hacen lucir chistoso, está traducción no esta revisada por mi beta. Es sólo que no puedo seguir esperándola ya tarde bastante en subirlo, espero no haya quedado tan mal.

~ anna_imari: que combinación tu nick! Vaya! Aunq' me gustan las 2 por fin aquí esta el capítulo final. No me presiones ¬¬ conmigo no sirve mucho -_-

Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguieron el fanfic desde el comienzo y a Ren-Tao por dejar traducirlo


End file.
